An exemplary inertial force detection apparatus is an angular velocity sensor that is used as an anti-skid control device to ensure safety at automobile travel in order to detect angular velocity attributed to skids or turnings on compacted snow roads or frozen roads. In order to enhance angular velocity detection accuracy, a temperature characteristic output by a sensor is corrected, in some cases, by using a temperature sensor. Unfortunately, however, when the temperature sensor has a failure, erroneous correction might be performed at temperature characteristic correction. This erroneous correction would lead to the output of a value from the angular velocity sensor, that is different from the original output value. In order to prevent this, detection of a failure in the temperature sensor is needed, and techniques as described in PTL 1 and 2 are disclosed as methods for detecting a failure in the temperature sensor attached to the angular velocity sensor. PTL 1 describes an exemplary case where a sensor failure is determined by comparing a change amount of resonant frequency from a reference value with a change amount of the temperature sensor output from a reference value. PTL 2 describes an exemplary case where temperature sensors are provided on an angular velocity detection element and on a control unit, and the sensor outputs are compared with each other to determine a temperature sensor failure.